


A solar plea

by markantony



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An Angel and a Demon submitting to the ordeal fo being known in order to be loved, Fluff and Angst, Kiss on Top of a Hill, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Armageddon, Questioning Beliefs, Sex (on chapter 2), Symbolism, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: "If I hadn't left him alone, he wouldn't be in pain, he wouldn't be questioning what has been giving him happiness and hope before, he would be okay. If I had known."Aziraphale comes back to find Crowley before Armageddon, with his body back and Crowley needs to say something before it all goes down.





	1. Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is inspired by _that scene_ in Gentleman Jack, Richard Siken and Mary Oliver and deadgreeks (mortuarybees on Tumblr. His fics just make me want to better myself.) Let me know if you get the references to a certain poem.

A hilltop, as green and lush as it could be during the last hours before Armageddon, but the sky was going from orange to pink to red, and Crowley had his back against a the wall of a crumbling cottage and his eyes to _heaven_. He had read the book: the ground was going to drown, the sky would be on fire, and the golden light went through his glasses, or did his golden eyes give that light? In any case, the demon wasn't feeling well. Aziraphale was gone, the End was to come, what was next?

“Crowley?”

Crowley turned gently towards the voice, shifting the weight from one leg to the other as he did, and lifted his glasses to his eyebrows. “Aziraphale?”

The angel was standing ten steps away from Crowley, grasping his pants and looked like he was going to fall forward and _Crowley would have picked him up, surely. _The golden light coming from the opposite side blinded him. “I thought you were in Alpha Centauri.”

“Erm, I was going to go but stuff happened and,” he waved his arms around and grabbed his glasses. All the light of the dusk was being reflected on Aziraphale, being absorbed it seemed, and he could see the angel struggling as well with the brightness, but _hell_ did he look like the second sun. He didn't put the glasses on. “Aren't you dead?”

And the angel took a step forward. He took several steps forward indeed, talking rapidly and nervously and _limping?_ talking at his hands and with them, and letting them hung on the sides of his body. “Oh God, Crowley, if you only knew what happened. I got discorporated because Mr. Shadwell came into my shop after I finished talking with the Metatron because I wanted to ask whether war is necessary even though they had already responded me that yes, it is, the last time I went up there, but I needed to ask the highest authority, and the madman made me step on the circle while it was active and as I said, I got discorporated. And in Heaven, I don't want to think about it... They called me a bad angel and told me to fight. I ran back to Earth, just wishing and wishing give me my body back, I want to make it right. I stumbled around for a while, from body to body and I wish... I wish I didn't have to see this. On the other hand, it's like curtain lift from my eyes and I told myself I am going forwards, no way I'm going back, I have to end this and I want my body and I don't... Do we simply stare at what's horrible and forgive it? ” he gulped. “I won't listen to them. I want to be brave.” Gentle despite the violence, brave despite the pressure to put on a fake smile and do war. Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale stood longing for an answer. Crowley grabbed at his own neck and run his fingers through the hair, completely agape. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and wrinkled his nose, not looking straight to the angel. “Well, I suppose that's the trouble with being an angel. You can never be sure of whether your own Good is people's Good. And if what you must do is what you must do.”

“I thought of you while I was running around, asking God to give me my body back and I thought how much better is to have you as a friend than to be in Heaven.” He opened his mouth wanting to say something but he asked something else. “Are you alright?”

Crowley looked at the shine of his boots and he nodded. “ I lost my best friend. For the first time in a long time I didn't gravitate around him and I lost him like that. Woop. Because we argued. I shouldn't have but I make mistakes.”

“Being alive.”

“Yeah, being alive,” he lifted his gaze to Aziraphale. “We take risks. Even more if you aren't a rule-abider like me.”

“Yes.” And he stepped forward, and Crowley didn't step back like before. “Yes, we do.”

The breeze caressed the hill top and Aziraphale was smiling. It was hours before Armageddon and it was a miracle to Crowley that time froze. He was being smiled at.

“I should have searched for you. I went into the bookshop,” he clicked his tongue, “I thought you were dead, angel. I...”

And Time himself tapped Crowley on the back, saying it's been six thousand years, love. Tell him something because there's only hours left.

“I was afraid that you'd left me.” Only that he dared, with searching eyes.

Aziraphale sighed and closed his eyes, a weight leaving his chest. He wasn't mad at him. He reached for Crowley's right hand – and they had held hands uncountable times during the most varied of times but Aziraphale had never reached with both of his hands with that tenderness made of the purest. Anything. He didn't look straight at Crowley for a second, he caressed the demon's knuckles with his thumb with a thousand words on the tip of his tongue about to be stuttered, until he felt a sudden pain on his knee and muttered a painful groan.

“What happened?”

“It hurts a lot to be discorporated, Crowley. I thought it was an old war wound but it is just that, being cut from your body.” The angel gasped and Crowley clutched his hand and rubbed the curve of it.

_If I hadn't left him alone, he wouldn't be in pain, he wouldn't be questioning what has been giving him happiness and hope before, he would be okay. If I had known._

“If I had known, angel. What was going to happen to you. I was just... just drowning in my mystery because you weren't coming to Alpha Centauri and thought of you.”

Some spark in Aziraphale's eyes made him realise he was opening to him, damn at last. _Buck up! _“Every minute. I can't be mad at you, angel. Pl- don't be mad at me.”

Aziraphale sniffed and smiled, what a strange situation. They had never talked like that, wasn't that right. He wanted to speak but Crowley started smirking and he couldn't bring himself to do differently.

“Earlier I killed Ligur y'know? When you called me, and then I tricked Hastur – you know, Duke of Hell and all of that – and trapped him inside of my answering machine. Afterwards I set off to your shop to ask you again to go to Alpha Centauri.”

Aziraphale huffled a laugh and nipped his lip. “Perhaps we can visit. After all is done.” But then Crowley went arms on hips and it was the moment. Was it a force pushing him? A whisper? Or he was brave, like he swore? “You know, Crowley?” He tightened and stretched his hand. He could feel his heart inside his mouth. “I want to do this with you, and if you asked me again if want a lift,” _another step_, “I wouldn't say you are going too fast for me.”

“But then you'd say...”

“Yes, please.”

Crowley inhaled. “Would you?”

“Of course,” just a little louder.

“If you want to do this with me, angel, whatever happens, you've got to know what's up, because if we aren't capable-” His voice cracked as he dragged the words because it was years and years and years.

“I- I love you too, Crowley.” His mouth twitched and he didn't want to swallow back the words. It had been a long time. “I always did, and I regret not having let you know as often as you have.” He lifted his hand up to cup Crowley's twitching left cheek. Crowley squeezed it and it was warm like it had always been.

“For real angel? I can endure only so many heartbreaks.” An arm slided around the angel's waist.

A smile bloomed across Aziraphale's face, so infectious it passed on to Crowley, who leaned down, both foreheads touching each other. “Can I get a confirmation?”

“Do, love.”

The kiss wasn't like anything either of them had ever felt. It was soft even when Crowley was quivering under Aziraphale's hands on the nape of his neck. He felt hungry, shivered even, and loved and a solar sensation all around, there, atop of a hill, like in all those period dramas he watched in secret. Aziraphale felt gentleness and a the warmth of a desert that has received the first rain since the creation of the world and the thirst got quenched. It was almost too calm at first and Aziraphale left the lips to kiss the demon's eyes, hands, forehead, and looked at him, one centimeter apart, and they beamed. Crowley brought him back, and this time he bit and let his tongue slip inside the other's mouth, melting like sugar and caramel, and they decided breathing was a human necessity they didn't need for the moment. The skin couldn't keep them inside their bodies. And Crowley broke apart laughing, _you madman you. _“Can you ask God to move the Armageddon to the next week? I want to kiss you.”

“It's getting late, dear.”

“I'll take you to see the stars.” _And name them after you_.

They held each other tight, and maybe one of them stopped the time, because hours passed but dusk wasn't there yet. Grabbing at each other's arms, chest, face, wishing those layers of clothes weren't there but that could be taken care of later, they had to go to Tadfield.

“You found Him?”

“Yes, I'll explain you while we get there. Come on, let's get a wiggle on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Armageddon came and left without further ado and everything went back to how it was before for everyone except for Aziraphale and Crowley, that stayed cautious and alert, for Heaven and Hell were furious with them and punishment was coming.

It came, a day later, and maybe, just maybe, they were going to survive and see each other and stop wondering what it was like to be under each other's skin. One was going to perish into water, the other into fire, it seemed. It had seemed like that from the beginning, when they started to love each other: _he is going to be the end of me, I'm losing myself if I give in_. It was worth it if it happened, but it didn't, and the water just washed off the fear and the fire burnt away the worries – for the moment.

They went to the Ritz to celebrate the world and then to the bookshop, walking the pavements that they had walked and walked long before that day, and there they talked and babbling and drinking for what it seemed like days, and two actually passed. Aziraphale filled himself up with Crowley's gaze but didn't dare speak the words. But one wasn't a satellite of the other for six thousand years without learning to read the other's feelings, and he stood up, stepped towards him and cupped his head. “Would you like...?”

“Oh, you just fucking know.”

Crowley smiled from ear to ear and kissed Aziraphale first on the forehead and then the corner of this mouth and then the mouth, and this time both jumped in and went deep, _no take backs, you're mine now and I'm not letting you go for one second_. Who thinks what, I don't know, it was just like in the Beginning, when they were One. Neither did know so, but they suspected something when it felt so right when Aziraphale held Crowley's hand and walked with him to the room he had on top of the shop like it was the most natural thing to do.

Standing next to the softest beige bed, Aziraphale started unbuttoning Crowley's shirt, they were doing this the right way. If they had had the patience to do this after six thousand years, they could take two minutes to unclothe each other, not that dematerialising clothes business. Crowley didn't move a muscle but his head. Taller than the angel, he took advantage to kiss the other's temples and caressed his shoulders. Free falling through the open sky had been worth it just for that moment.

Once Crowley was shirtless, he took care of Aziraphale and knelt down to unfasten the pants, but always looking up in search of approval, he never, ever, would dare to go to fast, but Aziraphale just nodded nervously and with a peach colour blossomed in his face.

Crowley stroked Aziraphale into full hardness, wanting, stroking the tip with his thumb, and the inner thigh with the free hand. Aziraphale moaned and he would have called for God if it wasn't the most inappropriate thing to say, so he just mumbled something incomprehensible. For a moment, Crowley just rested his cheek against Aziraphale’s inner thigh with his eyes closed and Aziraphale's fingers brushing gently through his hair. He opened his eyes and looked at the angel, who was telling him to stand on his feet _I want to kiss you_.

It was so strange, sex with each other. It could not be compared to what they had experienced with humans before, every touch felt old and electric and loving from both parts. Crowley's chest was moving up and down when Aziraphale made him lay down on the bed and took off his very tight pants, and laid kisses on the long legs of the demon.

"Should you like to be on top, dear, or should I?"

"What do you prefer, angel?"

"I'd like to lay down."

Crowley lied on top of Aziraphale, kissing him all over at first, he softest and tenderest skin ever, but then proceeded and went inside Aziraphale, slowly at first, and moaning into each other's mouth, having never felt safer. As Crowley brought his hips down to rest against his, Aziraphale lifted his dangling leg up onto the bed, resting his foot flat against the blankets for a moment, before reconsidering and hooking his knee across the back of Crowley’s thigh, drawing him even closer. Aziraphale groaned as their bodies pressed together, leaning his head down to rest his forehead against the angel's, taking a breath with his eyes closed before he drew him into another searing kiss. It was overwhelming, the heat and the weight of Crowley on top of him; the feeling of his mouth, his tongue, licking and sucking. Crowley wrapped his hand around the back of Aziraphale's knee, lifting his leg up to place a lingering kiss on his kneecap, before settling himself in between the legs. He kept driving into Aziraphale's in short, hard strokes that must have punched right against the good spot inside, from the way the pitch of Aziraphale's voice changed. "If I had known earlier..."

Crowley chuckled. He had imagined this so many times... He stopped for a second, he didn't want to come yet, and he nuzzled Aziraphale's neck and pressed kissed that were returned with enthusiasm, until he took up the pace again, this time Aziraphale sitting on top.

However scary that night was before it happened, it was pure bliss now. They loved each other and stopped seeking anything else. They lied down next to each other, Crowley between Aziraphale's arms, not wanting to fall asleep, just be there. It felt light. For all they knew, Armageddon could come again, it would find them on bed at _home_.

“Crowley...”

“Hm.”

“Thanks.”

“Don't thank me, you know the deal.”

“There's a new deal, one in which I tell you how much I love you as much as I can.”

Crowley's brain froze with that information, but it melted with a peck from the angel. “You'll need to do that a lot if I am to get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you leave kudos and comments and follow me on Tumblr @euryalus <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please, give me feedback, this is my first serious fic in this fandom. And talk to me on Tumblr @euryalus. There will be a second chapter, I hope I can write it tomorrow.


End file.
